Eating Contest
Eating Contest is an episode of Anime: Evolution. The episodes' basic plot is a parody of the 2011 Nathan Hot Dog Eating Contest, this episode even guest starrs Takeru Kobayashi as main eater, Toshi Yoshida. Plot Hiro tries to prove Yuki that he is brave by entering into the Entree Gourmet Eating Contest but is also in competition with famous Japanese child-star, Toshi Yoshida, who is a remarkable food eater. Now, with the guidence of Shigure, must be able to outeat Toshi. Guest cast The guest cast involves many competitors from the Hot Dog Championships: *Takeru Kobayashi as Toshi Yoshida: A Japanese-American child star who holds the record for eating the most foods in the world. Only speaking Japanese, he is being accompanied by his translator named Maddie who is fluent of both Japanese and English. It is stated that he ate 68 hot dogs, 54 hamburgers, 34 boxes of pizzas, 20 orders of ramen noodle dishes, 1 box of nakahama Russian sushi and many others. He lost when he was unable to finish the Bomb-a Ice Cream Mountain. *Joey "Jaws" Chesnut as Jerry Peanuts: An Ecuadorian-American boy who has the ability to withstand spicy food such as the Stuffed Bell Peppers. Although, his weakness is that he can't eat anything bigger than his mouth. He bears a shaved haircut, similar to his voice actor. *Sonya "The Black Widow" Thomas as Indy Gestion: A Pakistanian girl who can eat any food without having to suffer from indigestion or latixant. Sonya went third place when she choke on the Garlic Kilbase. She has a crush on Toshi but he doesn't notice. *Tim "Eater X" James as Silver Gullett: A Brooklyn street thug who always has an empty stomache. He speaks with a heavy Brooklyn accent. He fell due to having a full stomache and was unable to even take a bite of the souflaki. His mask is a homage to Hulk Hogan. *Bob "Notorious B.O.B." Shoudt as Vegan Rogue: A Norwegian-American boy who used to be a massive vegan but learned to consume meat. He fell because of the ceaser salad. His appearance bears a resemblance of Octus in his Newton form in Sym-Bionic Titan. *Maggie James as Maddie Farkweller: Toshi's interpretator, publicist and Japanese-English translator who accompanies Toshi wherever he goes. He translate's Toshi's Japanese dialogue to English so American fans would understand what he's saying. Foods *'Fish and Bean Tacos by Garcon' *'Kudo's Stuffed Bell Peppers (made with socks) by Vivian and Booker Kudo' *'Souflaki by Pepper Jack (at his Jack's Souflaki Stand)' *Honda's Special Ceaser Salad by Tohru Honda *Special Garlic Kilbase rolled with Curry by Skips *Ice Cream Mountain by Neji Hyuga Places/Reasons *1st place - Hiro Sohma (won the Eaters cup); Hiro had to take one bite from the Ice Cream Mountain, despite being fully sick and have won. *2nd place - Toshi Yoshida (won a life-time supply of ice cream bars); Toshi has made throughout the competition without any problem, but has choked on the ice cream, causing his downfall. *3rd place - Indy Gestion (won a 12 pack of Yahoo soda); Indy choked on the Kilbase. *4th place - Vegan Rogue; Vegan felt really eerie after trying to eat the ceaser salad. *5th place - Silver Gullett; Silver had a full stomache, making him unable to take one bite of the souflaki. *6th place - Jerry Peanuts; Peanuts took a huge bite of the stuffed peppers, but because of the socks ingredient, fell down. *7th place - Orochimaru (dead last); Orochimaru ate too fast with the tacos and had a stomache ache, causing him to flee crying for his mother. Trivia *This episode is a homage to the 2011 Nathan Hot Dog Eating Contest. Most of the contestants for the Hot Dog Eating Contest guest starred to voice their parodied animated counterparts of the series. After being freed from his Independance Day arrest, six-time Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest winner, Takeru Kobayashi was hired to provide the voice of Japanese child star, Toshi Yoshida. Even his translater, Maggie James, appears in the series as Toshi's translater, Maddie Farkweller. *The original concept for the episode was to be a hot dog eating contest but that was later changed because of copyrights to Nathan's Hot Dogs. *The episode is on a 30 minute slot. *The original storyboard called the Kilbase a "pork sausage" instead but due to Muslim concerns was changed. *According to the formspring, Toshi's least favorite food is Chinese food because of the lack of hard work. *'MAD Reference:' A shortie titled "Spy vs. Spy: Hot Dog Contest" appeared in this episode which parodies to that of the Spy vs Spy comics and cartoons and this is the first MAD reference. *In order to voice Toshi, Takeru's script has been translated through Japanese and her translator had to guide him when he is being cued to say his line, which explains why Toshi only speaks in Japanese. *'Animation goof:' When Orochimaru was eating eating the tacos, you can see Hiro actually eating the taco but as soon as Orochimaru ran to his mother, all of the other contestants are seen eating their food with forks instead of by hand. That footage is later used for the ceasar salad and bell peppers. *The episode uses cel animation at the scene where Hiro and Toshi look at eachother while they eat which explains the animation differences as the cel layer where the food there devouring changes each time and also, the scene where Hiro eats is actually an erasable marker art as his appearance changed when he became sick and some erase marks appeared, although the cel animation scene was recorded when eating the kilbase and placed in Macromedia Flash for Shigure to appear (in flash animation). *A Japanese variant of the episode was called "Matsuhi Nakoyama" in which Hiro competes with other contestants, all of the dishes become Japanese variant foods (such as the tacos becoming onigiris, souflakis being okonomiyaki, bell peppers becoming mochi ice cream and kilbase becoming dasu). The ceaser salad and the ice cream mountain remained unedited and unchanged. Also, Toshi speaks in broken English in the episode. Quotes *'Orochimaru:' (after eating a taco) I love this contest. I love eating. (eats a second taco and his stomache starts hurting) Oh, I think I ate too fast. Oh, oh, my belly hurts. AHHHH!!! MOMMY!!! MAKE IT BETTER!!! (leaves) *'Shigure:' He only took two bites. *'Shura:' (after seeing Jerry faint from taking a bite from Tohru's peppers) What did Tohru stuff these with, Hiro? Socks? *'Shigure:' Hey, HEY!!! That recipe was a secret. *'Shigure:' Brace yourself, Hiro. Eat through the pain. *'Shigure:' I know you can do it, Hiro. *'Hiro:' I've reached the end, Shigure. I have limits, I'm only ten. *'Shigure:' Ten year old's love cake! *'Hiro:' Wow, I can't beat that. You really are "The Disposal". How ya feelin'? *'Toshi:' (burps) (in Japanese) Piece of cake. (continues eating) *'Wrath:' I may not be fluent in Japanese. But I do speak belch and I think he's feelin' pretty good. *'Wrath:' (to Hiro) Just one more dish after this. You're doing great. *'Host:' And now, the final stage... dessurt. Ice cream from Neji Hyuga. (Neji chuckles evily and Toshi rubs his hands together greddily) *'Wrath:' (to Hiro) Your doomed!